cawfandomcom-20200216-history
ACW Ground Zero
ACW Ground Zero is a mega event for Anime Championship Wrestling. It is an Excel-branded mega event and is the second mega event for the Excel brand. Ground Zero 2014 Card Fatal 4-Way Match for the ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory © vs. Hiei vs. Momochi Zabuza vs. Donkey Kong Tag Team Grudge Match Miroku the Monk & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kinnikuman & Kakashi Hatake ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Little Fighters © vs. Knights of the Zodiac Excel Road to Glory Championship Zuko © vs. Akuma Solid Snake vs. Weregarurumon Results Miscellaneous *With Hakeem's Blip.TV account shut down in September 2014, there is no longer any possible way to watch Ground Zero. Ground Zero 2015 Card Hell in a Cell Match for the ACW Excel Championship Akuma © vs. Aang; Loser cannot be challenged for the title as long the winner remains the champion. Grudge Match Haru Glory vs. Edward Elric Six Man Tag Team Match Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock & Wave) vs. Team Starfox & Ginji Amano ACW Television Championship Cloud Strife © vs. Joe Higashi Choji Akimichi vs. Kinnikuman Reiko Hinomoto vs. Diane; If Reiko wins, she gets a title shot at the Glamor X Championship. Results *Preshow. After the match, NJCW's Gene Starwing assaulted Donkey Kong. *1. Choji assaulted Kinnikuman with a steel chair after the match. Kinnikuman turned the tables and beat Choji with the chair and hit the Kinniku Buster. *2. Cloud offered a handshake of respect to Joe and Joe accepted it. *3. As stipulated, Reiko gets a title shot at the ACW Glamor X Championship at a later date. *4. During the match, Team Starfox walked out on Ginji. *6. Due to the match's stipulation, Aang cannot be challenged for the title as long Akuma remains the champion. After the match, Akuma chokeslamed Aang through the ring. Haru ran to the ring to try and help Aang but Akuma disappeared. Miscellaneous *Preshow - Gene Starwing announced that ACW and NJCW will be holding a show featuring both promotions. One of the matches will be NJCW's Vega & Nightwing vs. ACW's Cloud Strife & Kinnikuman. *One of the matches for the ACW/NJCW Supershow will be NJCW's Vega & Nightwing vs. ACW's Cloud Strife & Kinnikuman. *ACW paid tribute to Satoru Iwata, the former president and CEO of Nintendo who passed away a few weeks back. Donkey Kong and Team Starfox paid their respects. *Excel General Manager Roger Smith made some announcements regarding important matters: **Team Guy is officially stripped of the Excel Tag Team Titles due to them not cleared to compete. To crown new champions a four-team tournament will be held in the near future to determine the new champions. **"NJCW vs. ACW: Fighting Spirit Taiketsu" was made an official card. **Reveal the new signee of the Glamor X Division, Juri Sanada of SEA fame. Due to the importance of Sanada's signing, ACW will be having a press conference in Sacramento with Smith, Ms. Sanada and Joseph Matos in attendance. Ground Zero 2018 Card ACW Excel Championship Haru Glory © vs. Edward Elric Title For Career match for the ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Sagat ACW Glamor X Championship Juri Sanada © vs. Ino Yamanaka ACW Excel Tag Team Championship Night Raid (Wave & Lubbock) © vs. 2DK (Diddy Kong & Donkey Kong) Three Sins of Death Match Aang vs. Akuma Category:Anime CAW Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos